1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to an adjustment for rotation direction disposed on the neck of the handle of the wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dial 92 is pivoted to a wrench 91 and a mechanism allowing positive and reverse rotation is disposed in one end of the head of the wrench 16 of the prior art as illustrated in FIG. 16 of the accompanying drawings. Upon turning the dial 92 for a certain degree, the dial 92 switches internal elements in the wrench to turn clockwise or counter-clockwise. However, the prior art fails to provide convenient operation since a user must have his palm of the hand to approach the dial 92 to turn it. Furthermore, the efficiency of executing rapid switch of the operating direction of the wrench is compromised because that the user after having changed the holding position of the wrench has to return his hand to the original position on the handle.